


Going back

by Heloflor



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: (yes even on christmas), Angst, Cavendish is a softy here, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heloflor/pseuds/Heloflor
Summary: As Cavendish’s mission to find the abducted person takes more time than he expected, the tall man finds himself forced to find new provisions and dreadfully goes back to the place he had left.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Going back

**Author's Note:**

> Just some random angsty thing that I thought of yesterday, because apparently according to my brain nothing says Christmas like some shipping angst that has nothing to do with winter or the holidays. Also, like last fic, Cavendish and Dakota are an (old) married couple here. Anyways, Merry Christmas for those who celebrate it and happy holidays !

Balthazar grumbled at himself as he was walking through the empty streets. He had thought that his objective would be short enough : find the UFO, warn the media, find and rescue the abducted person, get proclaimed a hero, get promoted, go home a well and wealthy man. But instead, it had been almost three weeks since he found the spaceship and he still couldn’t get anyone else to see it ! And on top of being beyond frustrated, he was now lacking food and water.

So now here he was, back in the town, in the middle of the cold night, quickly approaching the complex where his ‘apartment’ was. At least the ship crashed rather close to the town. All he needed to do was get some water from the shared bathroom and grab some snacks in his place. Nonetheless, having to come back for this made him regret not taking any money when he left. Given how little they earned, Balthazar had decided to leave any money he had to Vinnie. He knew the shorter man would need it to go out and eat.

_Vinnie…_

Balthazar missed the man tremendously. He never intended to leave this long and the separation was starting to weight on him. But he knew that he had to go on, for the both of them. Things will be much easier for them once their boss would be informed of his discovery.

Still, as Balthazar reached the door to their place, he found himself hesitating. What if Vinnie was awake ? What would he say ? Balthazar didn’t want the shorter man to see him. It had been hard enough to use the memory eraser once, he didn’t want to do it a second time, _especially_ in the middle of the night ! What if Vinnie were to do something stupid and no-one was there to help him ? And being this vulnerable during the night…

Balthazar shook his head. It wouldn’t come to this. He wouldn’t let it. His mind set, he took a deep breath and slightly opened the door.

He quickly caught sight of Vinnie who was lying on the couch. While he couldn’t see the man’s eyes, his breath was slow. He was sleeping.

Reassured, Balthazar let himself in, slowly closing the door. The curtains weren’t pulled at the windows, letting the moon light the room. The tall man took a better look at his partner and had to fight the urge to go by his side. Vinnie was still fully clothed, including his glasses and chain. But what really tipped Balthazar off was his husband’s expression. Usually, Vinnie looked peaceful while sleeping, his face letting a small smile being seen. But now, despite sleeping soundly, the man on the couch was frowning, almost looking in pain. This made Balthazar want to get closer, to slowly put his hand through his partner’s hair, to whisper that every was alright, to stay as long as needed until the shorter man was in peace.

But he couldn’t. He wasn’t there for Vinnie. Besides, the short man had a good eye. If Balthazar were to make him more comfortable, Vinnie would notice it the moment he wakes up.

He just needed to get some food and leave. After all, he knew Vinnie had a tendency to buy more than he eats in a day. There _had_ to be some snacks here.

Feeling a pang in his chest, Balthazar looked away from the couch and walked to Vinnie’s side of the room, looking into the man’s desk. As he looked into the drawers, the taller man did his best not to make any noise. While he knew his husband to be a heavy sleeper, he also never saw him so bothered while sleeping, so who knew how he would react to noise.

Soon enough, he found what he was looking for and hurried to put them into his bag. But as he was taking the last bag of chips, he heard a groan coming from the couch and froze, looking at the direction of the noise.

“Cavendish…”, Vinnie whimpered.

Balthazar found himself drawn to his sleeping partner, momentarily forgetting about his objective. He stopped moving for a second as Vinnie opened his eyes, but his gaze was unfocused. Clearly the shorter man was still half-asleep and wouldn’t remember this moment.

“Cavendish ?”, he repeated sleepily.

“shhh.”, Balthazar crouched in front of the couch, cupping Vinnie’s cheek. On closer inspection, his partner looked exhausted. Just how much had he slept since the taller man left ? “Go back to sleep.”, he soothed.

“Don’t leave.”, his husband mumbled, putting a hand on top of Balthazar’s.

“…I’m here.”, the taller man replied as he interlocked their fingers while trying not to let guilt overtake him. Gently, he let his other hand trail through the shorter man’s hair, trying to lure him back to sleep.

“Please don’t go.”, Vinnie mumbled again.

“shhh. It’s alright dear.”, Balthazar couldn’t help himself and started to get his partner in a more comfortable position. Discretion be damned ! He _refused_ to leave while Vinnie was like that, no matter the fact that the shorter man would notice in the morning ! Slowly, he removed Vinnie’s glasses and chain, putting them on the table next to the couch, before gently helping the sleepy man out of his tracksuit, quickly pulling it aside before going back to hold his hand.

For a moment, they just stayed like this, Balthazar slowly coercing Vinnie into a more peaceful slumber with small touches. The tall man wanted nothing more than to join his husband, to lay by his side, hold him in his arms, pull him close and never let go…

Soon enough, he will be able to. But for now, he had a mission to accomplish.

“We will soon have all the things we want.”, he whispered once Vinnie looked asleep. “I will be back as quickly as possible, I promise.”

“Love you.”, Vinnie’s words came out barely audible.

“I love you too.”, Balthazar replied. He couldn’t help but give his partner a quick kiss, satisfied to see him smile.

Slowly, Balthazar got up, put a blanket over his husband and closed the blinds enough to prevent the sun from hurting Vinnie’s eyes in the morning. Then, he took his now-full bag and opened the door, giving one last glance to the sleeping man.

“Goodnight dear.”, was the last thing he said before disappearing into the night.

When Vinnie woke up, he could tell something was different. The first clue was how he didn’t feel the sunlight wake him up way too early for comfort. But at least it was a good alarm clock.

The second clue was when he sat up and noticed just how naked he felt. He was wearing nothing but an underwear and a shirt, his tracksuit neatly put on the back pillows while his glasses and necklace were on the table behind him. The only thing covering him from the cold was a cover that…wait, when did he get a cover ?

A sparkle of hope suddenly coursed through him.

“Cavendish ?”, he called, but no reply came from the room.

Quickly, he went outside to the shared bathrooms. But again, the man he was looking for was nowhere to be found. Dejected, he went back to his apartment.

_Maybe I just took better care yesterday and forgot. Yeah, that must be it._ , he considered. _…Or_ _maybe spending so much time here is starting to get on me…_

With a sigh, he grabbed a bag and started putting clothes and a sleeping bag in it. For the last two weeks, it had become hard for him to bear staying here, especially at night. He had lost count of how many nights he spent just staring at the ceiling, to the point where he even stopped bothering with putting pajamas on or just caring about how he was going to sleep. And while he was grateful that last night went better, it was a rare exception.

For a while now, he had considered going to Dr.D’s place to sleep, hoping the Murphys wouldn’t be bothered by another person living in their yard. Besides, unlike the professor, he would eat his meals out instead of at the Murphys. As for showering, he could still come here for it. The apartment was the place he couldn’t handle to be at anymore, not the entire complex.

_Yes…_ , his mind made, Vinnie left the complex, closing the door for what he hoped wasn’t the last time.


End file.
